A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS
by tierra.nueva
Summary: A possible explanation of how Elizabeth was capable of help Jim escape from prison and why she was so sure he was going to make it.


**[Year: Late 2147, Hope Plaza Administrative Office. Terra Nova Recruiting Program.]**

_CANDIDATE INFORMATION_

_**Dr. Elizabeth Shannon**__ …. Immunology PhD, Bacteriology PhD, MD, trauma surgeon…. convict for PCL violation …. sentenced to pay a fine …._

_FAMILY INFORMATION_

_**James Shannon**__, husband …. ex-Chicago PD …. Convict for PCL violation …. Sentenced to 6 years imprisonment …. _

_**Joshua Shannon**__ …. Son …. Student …. No special interest or skills known_

_**Madison Shannon**__ …. Student …. Outstanding intelligence …. Interest in sciences…._

_**Zoe Shannon**__, Daughter, illegal daughter, relinquished custody to candidate's sister …._

…_.._

…_.._

_Proposed by: Dr. Malcolm Wallace, Terra Nova Science Division Director_

Frank was part of the team that handles the proposals submitted to recommend the recruiting of people to travel to Terra Nova. Elizabeth record was assigned to him, this time. This is the third time she is recommended by Dr. Wallace. Although he is director in Terra Nova he hasn't managed to get Dr. Shannon in the last two pilgrimages. There were no space for scientist, they prefer to send more laborers to help in the construction works, they have two main projects that are running late of schedule after half of the 6th pilgrimage deserted from Terra Nova.

He noticed the PCL violations that both she and her husband were found guilty of. Normally, this would cause an automatic disqualification of the candidate. However, being recommended by an officer from Terra Nova keeps her alive her chances to be recruited. He concluded that beside being useful elements as a doctor & researcher her, and a cop him, the way the violate the PCL told him more about their characters than their resume. Obviously, they weren't part of the establishment; at least they were not happy with how things are going in Earth. Their criminal record seems to improved her possibilities to be chosen (by his group, of course) than all their academic and professional achievements. Mr. Shannon is in the Golad Maximum Security Prison, but that's something they can work with. They can take care about their illegal baby, too.

**[Days later, Hope Plaza Administrative Office. Portal Communication Center]**

Vicky is a communication technician officially in charge of monitoring the incoming signals that from time to time came from the other side of the rift. However, she in an undercover agent of a group that operates underground in Hope Plaza and were responsible of infiltrating their people in the 6th pilgrimage. She is responsible of sending encoded messages to their people on the other side. They already leave Terra Nova, they were capable of gathering vehicles, weapons and supplies to survive in the wild, they are better known as the 6ers. Until now they are doing fine, however, health is a main issue, a doctor in his group would come in handy. Dr. Shannon is an outstanding scientist, his husband is a cop, both are angry with the way the government treated them when they discovered their illegal child. With a little bit of manipulation they can be convinced of joining them after they spent a time in Terra Nova and they came to know what Taylor's intentions really are.

Vicky encrypted the information about Dr. Shannon and his family and introduced it in the broadcasting system using the format they normally use to send signals through the rift with the expectations that they can received an answer from other alternate universes. Terra Nova wasn't the first trial to colonize an alternate universe, at least two previous attempts failed, one group just vanished and communications haven't been possible to reestablished, other group arrive to another alternate universe but a few days after a disturbance in the rift returned them to their present time. They were part of the 1st pilgrimage that Taylor was part of.

In the time lapse between pilgrimages Hope Plaza make experiments trying to communicate thorough the portal. Until now, they have no success but they keep trying varying the operational parameters of the portal trying to "tune" it to a new alternate universe, or whatever they might discover on the other side. It is done routinely so no one suspect that the portal is being used to infiltrate their own project. Once the message is broadcast a few times to improve the chances that it get to the 6ers she have to be attentive to the signals that came back to detect the answer with further instructions. Usually communication between pilgrimages take some time to get to the 6ers because the power used is much less than that used when the portal operates at maximum power to open the rift as much as possible.

**[Days later early in the morning, 85MM years back in time. Communication Center]**

The communication receiver red light blinks indicating an incoming message is being processed. Once received, the message is scan to detect that it is programmed using the correct protocol to minimize the chance of receiving a cyber-attack that destroyed their equipment in the case they were discovered back in Hope Plaza. Once the message is cleared it is de-encrypted and decoded. Once clear and processed the green light blinks. There is no one attending the equipment. Messages are not received that often to justify assigning permanent personnel to that purpose.

**[Same day at noon, 85MM years back in time. Communication Center]**

We see a wooden platform. Suddenly a hand, later a boot appears, it is a 6er that was send to check if any messages have been received. When the man stands it can be appreciated that the platform is in the top of a high tree, it is camouflaged so the people from Terra Nova didn't notice it and protected from being stepped on by a dinosaur. Instantly he saw the green light blinking, it was the first time he saw it, in previous occasions he never saw any light on and was about to believe that it was a lie of their superior that messages can be received from the future. He inserts the recording device, download the messages, and take it off. Only the leaders have clearance to read the messages, anyway the only reading system was in the main headquarters, under heavy custody.

**[Same day at noon, 6ers camp. Headquarters.]**

The recording device with the messages was given to the guard at the entrance of the Mira's tent. The guard enters and gives it to her. She looks surprised; it's being a long time since the last time a between-pilgrimages message was received. She was anxious; she was expecting to receive a message from her daughter back in 2147. She insert the device in the reading device, enter the security codes, some characters appears in the screen, then a **FILE READING ERROR** appears. Sometimes messages get scrambled in the transmission. The device has the option to read multiple copies of the same message and merge them to complete the whole message. Mira's select that option and hope that the message appears. A **FILES MERGED - PROCESS COMPLETE** message appears.

She was disappointed, nothing from her daughter. She starts reading Dr. Shannon record, she recognized a useful resource in her, besides, her husband was an added bonus. She was making plans on how to utilize her services until she realized that her husband was still in jail and that she has an illegal daughter. She knows first-hand how hard would it be for her to live in this time and place far from those she loves. Although she would like to have her as soon as possible she decided to recommend that she should be rejected again and again until arrangements can be done to set her husband free from jail and a plan is design to take her illegal daughter with them.

**[Days later, Year 2147, 6ers Support Group Headquarters.]**

Mira's response was received. They need to design a strategy to help Dr. Shannon get his husband from jail and to introduce her illegal daughter to Hope Plaza. It will take time to infiltrate Golad. This can take more than one year to be implemented successfully without causing suspicion in the prison administration. Meanwhile they infiltrate the prison the plan to take care of her daughter will be designed. Not even Elizabeth can suspect who is really helping her. In addition to his scientific knowledge her credibility can help them to spread the word about what Terra Nova program really is.

**[Year: early 2149, Visitors Area, Golad Prison]**

Elizabeth was waiting for Jim in a small room, two chairs, one table, that's all the furniture. The room was painted in a white tone that corners were hard to notice, walls, floor, ceiling, even the door. It seems like being inside a drop of milk. This is where relatives and friends met with the inmates. The interior of the prison, the alleys, the diner, etc., were out of sight of the rest of the population. Given the circumstance under common people lives, nobody really cares much about the prisoner's conditions.

When Jim enters the room he realized a change in Elizabeth mood. Of course, in previous occasions she looks sad because of his situation, but this time there he noticed something different in the way she looks at her. There were nothing that separates them; however, they used a system that prevents them to touch each other. Once he was in front of her, Elizabeth told Jim the news:

Elizabeth: Jim, mmmm, I've been included among the candidates to travel to Terra Nova.

Jim seems not to understand what she was telling her.

Elizabeth: Terra Nova, the Hope Plaza to travel to the colony that they are developing in the past. We heard about that some years ago, before you …

She stopped; she didn't want to remind Jim that he was responsible for the situation they are facing.

Elizabeth: It's not sure that I will be chosen. They will evaluate me, including psychological test, etc. The kids will be evaluated, too. If I'm chosen I'll be part of the 10th pilgrimage. But, you won't be allowed to come with us. Not until you complete your sentence here. I'm not sure I can't just leave you behind, maybe I can't just leave you behind, the kids will miss you …

Jim: I trust you. I know you will take the best decision for all. Maybe when I get out of here I can apply to travel and join you there. Maybe the best for all of you is to have the opportunity of a fresh start. Far from here, being part of something really important.

After almost half an hour discussing the alternatives they have, visit time was over. Both leave the room with the sensation that they won't be here many more times. Elizabeth have to think about the kids, specially Maddy, she have being sick more time than she would like. Zoe, too have being effected by the polluted air. Besides, she always have desire to help those that needed her the most. That's why she decided to accept the pro bono practice in the trauma center. However, this was something much bigger, a plan to guarantee the survival of mankind. "Only if Jim …." – she resist to blame him, he still love him like the first day.

On his way out she noticed a man walking in her direction. She didn't recognize him so he keeps walking, until she heard someone calling her, it was the unknown man:

Unknown man: Dr. Shannon! You don't know me, but we know who you are. Please, don't be afraid. I saw your name in the news; you are one of the candidates to travel to Terra Nova. I'm sure you are very interested in join the mission. However, we also knew that your husband situation can keep you from accepting the invitation. A person like would be of great help if you accept. We would like to help you to find a solution for that.

Elizabeth: We? Who are you? What do you want from me?

Unknown man: We are just a group of citizens with only one interest, to help bring the best resources to Terra Nova. We are against the lottery, but we understand that it is necessary for public relations purposes. So, we identify those candidates that are invited to help them improve their chances to be selected. You are on the top of our list. We will do anything to help you.

Elizabeth: Anything?

Unknown man: A-ny-thing.

After a long conversation with the unknown man they agree to be in contact. He required that she gave them a response as quickly as possible. They plan was already in motion, but she didn't need to know. He was sure that Elizabeth was going to accept. They break the law once; it's only matter of helping her husband to escape. She can't be accused, there will be no evidence against her, and if authorities find them it will be too late, she will be already out of their reach. Jim is another case, he have lost his hope of a reunion with his family. Life was hard in prison; outsiders didn't imagine the conditions they have to live in. After six years breathing polluted air and drinking unsafe water his health will be so deteriorated that it would be like having aged decades. If Jim didn't make it to the portal their youngest daughter will be left behind with Dr. Shannon's sister. If necessary, they can help them to win the lottery to travel to Terra Nova, they have done it before.

**[Year: mid 2149 a week before departure, outside Golad Prison]**

Elizabeth accepted the offer, it was a risky one but they she was sure that with their help everything was going to be ok. His only participation will be entering the forbidden area to get to Jim's cell. For that they managed to bribe some people inside the prison to help she enter. She will give Jim a weapon to help him escape. To introduce her daughter they have already his own people inside Hope Plaza for that purpose.

They entered thorough the Service Entrance. On weekends days there is less personnel, no visitor are allowed. This area is completely different from what people visitors are allowed to see in the Visitor Area. A labyrinth of service rooms, alleys, employee's bathrooms, storage rooms, water pipes, etc. separates Elizabeth from Jim. She was sure that she wouldn't be capable to get to Jim cell even using a map. It was hard to tell when the last time this walls saw a hand of paint was. Spider webs can be seen in the corners, evidence of years of abandonment. Finally there she was, in front of the last door, a ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL sign was above it. The door was identify as the entrance to the Level 3, Section B section, this was the area designated for those who violate the Population Control Law.

Once she enter there is no way back. It's only a week to leave this world behind. A new opportunity to reunite his family again, to leave all the damage mankind have done to Planet Earth, but she is not running away, it's not a selfish decision, instead she wants to be part of an historic event that may be the last hope for the survival of human race, and she got to do it with a little help of her friends.


End file.
